warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Rubedo Skins
Introducing Warframe as part of Steam's Inventory System, these cosmetics were first introduced on The Steam Summer Sale 2014. These skins are ONLY available to craft through Steam and are of 'limited '''quantity, and are only available until the Steam Summer Sale ends on June 30th 10 AM PDT. |-|Acquisition= Collect all 10 Summer Adventure trading cards to craft the badge. You can get trading cards in a few ways: as a reward for purchasing from the Steam Store (1 card per $10 USD or equivalent), crafting game badges, voting in the Community’s Choice sale (1 card per 3 votes), by trading, or by purchasing them in the Community Market. There are currently 2 methods for which a person can acquire these skins; *Trade for them with friends through Steam, or *Purchase them off the Steam Community Market. |-|Rhino = Equipping After syncing your Steam account with Warframe, you will be able to equip any of the Rubedo Plated skins you have acquired. -Select Arsenal #Select Warframe #Select Appearance #Select Body #Equip Rubedo Plated Rhino Warframe and Helmet Skin Notes * The helmet skin only works with the default helmet, it will not change the appearance of alternate helmets. |-|Yamako Syandana = Equipping After syncing your Steam account with Warframe, you will be able to equip any of the Rubedo Plated skins you have acquired. -Select Arsenal With Any Warframe Equipped #Select Warframe #Select Appearance #Select Attatchments #Select Syandana #Equip Rubedo Plated Yamako Notes *You do not need to own the Yamako Syandana. |-|Galatine = Equipping After syncing your Steam account with Warframe, you will be able to equip any of the Rubedo Plated skins you have acquired. -Select Arsenal With Galatine Equipped #Select Melee Weapon #Select Appearance #Select Skin #Equip Rubedo Plated Galatine Skin Note *You do not have to be Mastery Rank 3 to own this skin. |-|Drakgoon = Equipping After syncing your Steam account with Warframe, you will be able to equip any of the Rubedo Plated skins you have acquired. -Select Arsenal With Drakgoon Equipped #Select Primary Weapon #Select Appearance #Select Skin #Equip Rubedo Plated Drakgoon Skin Note *You do not have to be Mastery Rank 3 to own this skin. |-|Viper = Equipping After syncing your Steam account with Warframe, you will be able to equip any of the Rubedo Plated skinsyou have acquired. -Select Arsenal With Single or Dual Viper(s) Equipped #Select Secondary Weapon #Select Appearance #Select Skin #Equip Rubedo Plated Viper Skin Note *You do not have to be Mastery Rank 3 to own this skin. |-|TBD = Equipping After syncing your Steam account with Warframe, you will be able to equip any of the Rubedo Plated skins you have acquired. -Select Arsenal With TBD Equipped #Select TBD Note Notes *The color of these skins cannot be changed by any means. *These skins are the second batch of exclusives available through Steam. Media File:PhasedSkinAllP1.png|1 of 2 known All Phased Skin Tenno. Identifiable information of player removed. File:PhasedSkinAllP2.png|2 of 2 known All Phased Skin Tenno. Identifiable information of player removed. Warframe Phased Skins Quantity.png|An approximate quantity for all Phased skins. See Also *Rhino *Galatine *Drakgoon *Tigris *Viper